


strawberry jam

by dahyunayeon



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band), TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Friends to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:21:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23388037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dahyunayeon/pseuds/dahyunayeon
Summary: chaeyoung isn't a morning person. then yerim comes along.
Relationships: Kim Yerim | Yeri/Son Chaeyoung
Comments: 7
Kudos: 77





	strawberry jam

**Author's Note:**

> something short i wrote quickly bc i got the idea and i haven't written properly in months so yeah pls enjoy this. also im posting from my phone so sorry if it looks weird

chaeyoung wasn't a morning person. there wasn't a single thing she liked about them.

ever since she was little she would wake up in the worst mood imaginable, glaring at anyone who dared try to initiate a conversation at 8 a.m. eventually everyone learned to leave her alone until at least 11.

by the time she was a teen, she hadn't changed a bit. she would still turn off five alarms before she resigned and woke up, changing into her uniform with closed eyes and mumbling curses under her breath, then downing her bitter coffee in three sips. 

it wasn't optimal, but she managed. sure, she often slept through most of the early classes, but her best friend dahyun always had her back and lent her her notes. 

then, kim yerim transferred into the school.

it was their last year of high school and the girl had just came back to korea after spending a few years abroad in some english school. 

that's what dahyun told her, at least; because chaeyoung was asleep when yeri introduced herself.

she sat in front of chaeyoung, so she often turned around to ask stuff like _what was the third question?_ and _do you have a pen i could borrow?_ but chaeyoung was always asleep or grumpy, which ended in dahyun having to answer and apologize for her friend glaring at her like that.

yeri didn't care, though. she started purposefully nagging chaeyoung to wake her up, poking her with a finger or snapping her fingers next to her ear. she also liked to talk, and talk, and talk, not making a single pause and leaving chaeyoung fuming.

dahyun thought she was quite brave- not many people resisted chaeyoung's fiery glare. she was expecting chaeyoung to snap one day and either yell at yeri or even slap her.

instead, they became friends.

chaeyoung started greeting her in the mornings with a nod and yerim smirked; she knew she had won. nods became pats on the back and those became fleeting touches on their arms and hands. now when yeri turned around chaeyoung was ready to answer whatever she asked, and she made sure to carry an extra pen because the blonde never seemed to have any.

dahyun arrived to class late once and found them chatting closely. their hands were on top of chaeyoung's desk, and half of yerim's hand was covering half of chaeyoung's. the brunette was giggling and smiling brightly, the kind of smile she only had when eating strawberries. and _no fucking way, was she twirling a strand of hair on her finger?_

dahyun couldn't believe her eyes.

chaeyoung started waking up at the first alarm, putting some effort into tidying her uniform and hair, and she began drinking her coffee with two sugars. she liked getting to school on time because yerim usually got there a few minutes early, and she didn't want her to wait all by herself. chaeyoung even packed breakfast some days to share with yerim (and dahyun, because she was right there and making eyes at chaeyoung for one of the cookies her mom made).

the change was sudden, but if asked, chaeyoung would deny it. she insisted she was still the same, the only thing that was different was that she had made a new friend.

and friends they stayed for a while. 

it was obvious to anyone with eyes that the girls were way more, but they didn't seem to notice- or maybe didn't want to. but yerim always wrapped her arm around chaeyoung's shoulders when they walked together and brought her snacks to cheer her up. chaeyoung had a tendency of back hugging her whenever she could and "fixing" her hair even when it didn't need any fixing ( _it was getting on your face, thought it might annoy you_ ).

three years passed, and they were- to everyone's surprise -still friends.

friends who had decided to move in together for college (ditching dahyun, although she wasn't very hurt as her own girlfriend nayeon had a much bigger and comfortable flat), friends who shared a bed ( _because it was a one-room apartment, it was cheaper!_ ), friends who went on weekly dates to picnics and walks by the riverside... you get it.

chaeyoung was still a bit grumpy when she woke up, but at least her eyes didn't scream murder anymore. maybe it was the fact that she woke up next to yerim, whose now pink hair tickled her neck as the girl nuzzled against her shoulder, reluctant to get up. 

they faced the morning together; yerim prepared breakfast as chaeyoung showered. yerim always waited for her in the kitchen with sweet coffee and toast, covered in strawberry jam, chaeyoung's favorite. 

  
it was a morning like any other, on a chilly autumn day, that chaeyoung finally understood why her heart leaped out of her chest every time yerim smiled at her. 

chaeyoung was eating her toast and yerim was complaining about an assignment that had been stressing her lately. chaeyoung wasn't paying attention; she was entraced in the cute way her brows furrowed and how her sleeves covered her hands. it wasn't anything special or out of a romance movie; it simply clicked on chaeyoung and she felt like an idiot for taking so long to realize. 

so when yerim got up to wash her mug, chaeyoung went to stan behind her and turned her around. yerim tried to ask what was up but she was interrupted by chaeyoung kissing her lips.

it was soft, as neither of them were in a rush. any insecurity chaeyoung could've had about yerim not returning her feelings disappeared in an instant, as she returned her kiss right away. 

the kiss tasted like strawberry jam.

when they parted, yerim had a huge smile on her face and a glimmer in her eyes. chaeyoung's hands rested on her sides and rubbed circles over the fabric of her sweater. they looked at each other, understanding, and leaned in for another kiss.

chaeyoung loved mornings. she loved getting to spend them with yerim.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!


End file.
